Revenge
by Lil-Samuu
Summary: A oneshot piece of fluff set fairly late during the game featuring Sheena, Zelos and Colette.


A one-shot piece of during game pointless fluff featuring Sheena, Colette, Zelos, Lloyd and Genis. Set somewhere fairly late during the game on a random night around the campfire.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. Namco own it I believe. I just like writing fanfiction about it.

* * *

Sheena frowned. Zelos had annoyed her once again with some flippant comments and, although she had made her feelings of annoyance clear by yelling at him, she was still feeling a bit irritated. She was becoming used to the Chosen's remarks but they still irked her a little. 

She looked over at Colette who was sitting on Noishe's back, playing with a yo-yo. Considering how klutzy the little angel could be sometimes she seemed to have no trouble performing several complicated tricks with the toy Sheena noticed.

"How'd you get so good at that?" she asked, curious, as she walked over to Colette.

"Practice," the younger girl shrugged. "Want a go?"

"Alright, thanks," the summoner accepted the offer.

"Mind if I sit down?" she asked Noishe, who was laying on the ground, his head resting comfortably on his front paws. The large dog-like creature flicked his tail in a friendly, 'I don't mind' gesture and the dark haired girl settled herself on Noishe's back beside Colette.

The toy had a calming effect and soon the summoner felt more relaxed.

"Was something bothering you earlier?" Colette asked, noticing that her friend seemed less tense now.

"Just that idiot Chosen again," Sheena replied. "You know, someone should teach him a lesson, teach him to respect women instead of just flirting all the time."

Colette recognised the look on Sheena's face, it was the expression she pulled when she was plotting something. Sure enough the summoner started to mutter, thinking out loud.

"He cares about his appearance so much, maybe I should steal some of his clothes and smoosh a tomato into them or something," she mumbled.

"That's not very nice," Colette said quietly.

"Well neither is his behaviour," Sheena pointed out.

"But he'd be complaining for weeks if he couldn't wash the food stains out. He complains when he has to cook because he's worried about food splashing on his clothes, just imagine how much he'd complain if he actually got some stains on them," the blonde said.

"True," the summoner frowned and shrugged.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Colette's eyes lit up as she leaned closer to the summoner and whispered a plan to her, smiling as her friend's mood changed from slightly annoyed to amused.

* * *

A short while later Sheena caught the redhead's attention by yelling at him, shouting that she bet that he couldn't catch her and win a box of cookies from her. Zelos was more concerned about his pride as an athletic, fit man than the cookies as he yelled back at her that he bet that he could. 

Sheena waved the small box of cookies at him in a taunting way and made comments about him not being able to run as fast as a girl. He leapt up from the spot where he'd been sitting by the fire to run after the dark haired young woman.

He chased her around the campsite but stopped suddenly as he felt something tugging at the back of his vest. He turned his head to see Colette hovering behind him, pulling his vest away from him. He reacted a fraction of a second too late as the little angel zoomed away with the item of clothing, passing it to Sheena who then scrambled up a tree. Colette swooped to grab one of Lloyd's spare shirts from his bag then joined the summoner on a sturdy branch, pulling the shirt on. The summoner, who had put Zelos' vest on, passed her two large tree branches.

Zelos ran to the base of the tree and contemplated climbing it to try and retrieve his vest. He frowned, there were other trees nearby which he suspected Sheena, who had trained as a ninja, would be able to jump into easily. Colette could just simply fly away. He decided to wait and see what they were planning, deciding that the summoner looked kinda cute wearing his vest.

"Hey Lloyd?" the dark haired girl spoke, doing her best Zelos impression.

"What's that Zelos?" the blonde replied, imitating the other swordsman of the group.

"We're very manly men with our good looks, strength and fighting skills aren't we? All the women in the worlds must simply fall at our feet when they see how manly we are," Sheena said while waving a tree branch around.

"But how would we walk around if they all fall down in front of us?" Colette asked.

"Ah, I shall use my super charming skills to get them to make a path for us," Sheena said, flicking her hair in an exaggerated imitation of a gesture she'd seen Zelos make.

Lloyd, who had noticed Zelos chasing Sheena around the campfire and watched the unfolding events, chuckled. Zelos glared at him. The younger swordsman continued to smile, imitating the hair flicking gesture.

Genis, who had ignored Sheena and Zelos running around earlier as the two of them bickering wasn't an unusual event, looked up from his book and laughed.

"Do it again," he said and the red clad swordsman once again repeated the gesture. Genis collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"Brat," Zelos growled playfully, beginning to stalk over to where Genis was laying on the ground giggling.

"Uh oh," the small mage yelped as he leapt up and ran away from the redhead who chased after him, intent on messing up his hair to try and convince him that that wasn't funny.

Now in a much better mood Sheena climbed down from the tree. Colette flew over to Lloyd and sat down beside the swordsman who smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her.

Sheena smiled and sat down beside the fire. A little while later Zelos sat down next to her.

"Am I really that bad?" he asked in an amused tone.

"Sometimes," Sheena replied.

"Well, I can't help being sexy," the redhead grinned.

"You, sexy?" the summoner said in a sceptical tone.

"I am, you have to admit none of the hunnies in the worlds can resist my charm and good looks," Zelos preened. Sheena rolled her eyes.

The dark haired girl started to take off the vest but Zelos placed his hand over hers gently, causing her to pause.

"Keep it, it looks cute on you," he said softly. There was something about the casual, quiet tone he said it in that made the compliment sound different to his usual comments about the way she looked Sheena thought. She contemplated this for a moment and decided that it sounded more sincere.

"OK, if you insist I'll look after your vest for you for now if you're not capable of looking after your own stuff because you're too busy brushing your hair all day. But if you annoy me again I warn you now I'll put spoonfuls of curry all over it," Sheena said, her tone not entirely serious, a little bit of playfulness creeping through.

"Curry? That stains, and it smells. Hmmm, maybe I'd better have my vest back after all before the violent demonic banshee decides to ruin it," the Chosen said.

"I told you not to call me that!" Sheena growled, beginning to make some of the gestures she made when summoning a summon spirit. "Maybe I should summon Efreet so he can burn your vest, and your hair."

"No, not my beautiful hair!" Zelos yelped, leaping up and running away from the dark haired girl who jumped to her feet and ran after him.

Still sitting beside Lloyd Colette smiled, noticing that instead of the annoyed look that had been on Sheena's face earlier the summoner's expression was now one of playful enjoyment. She wasn't sure why Sheena enjoyed bickering with Zelos so much but she was pleased that her friend was happy now.


End file.
